Moka, meet the Force
by Lone Sky
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, except the story revolves more around Tsukune in start. This is my first time mixing SW and RV, so no negative comments please! For those of you who are not Star Wars fans, I beg you to give it a try. I'll make Tsu ABAAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Pronunciations:**

**Telos, ("tea-los", not "teh-los")**

**Aralle, ("Uh-raw-lay")**

**[]- Alien language**

**PAIRING: TsuX...Three hot girls who you won't guess right until you start reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moka, meet the Force<strong>

**Chapter 1: Exile…For better, or worse?**

**Tsu POV.**

"The Council has made their decision." Pon-Toor, a male Kel-Dor Council member announced. I, Tsukune Aono, Padawan Learner, was before the Jedi High Council for my hearing.

As I stood in the center of the chamber, the elder men and women pondered thoughtfully in their seats. "It would seem events take you elsewhere Padawan Aono." I waited for him to explain...

He didn't.

"Master?"

"We believe that you need to spend time elsewhere. Away from Courscant." I couldn't believe this. Was he referring to the trials? "Are you saying I'm ready for my trials-" "I'm afraid those have been postponed."

"What?" I looked around at them. They were all extremely calm about this. "How can you do this?" I asked, growing angry. "This is unbelievable. This isn't fair! You can't postpone the trials. I'm ready _now_."

"It is not a question of whether you are ready." Spoke a Master to my left. "Tsukune," Said my so called mentor, Master Raine. "we know that your family's death shocked you. You were only young-" "I've had six years to grieve – I've moved on and I'm ready. You know I am!"

I felt a force, almost like a gentle tide starting to wash over my mind. I instantly shut it out. Master Raine had never been good at being subtle. "Tsukune, we believe you are needed elsewhere. We're sending you to a familiar place, where your mother was born. Dantooine is a very secluded planet."

"By secluded you mean boring." I said, slacking in formality now. How could they postpone trials? You take the trials when you're ready – they're _never_ postponed. In other words, I was to be expelled from the Order. Bastards don't like taking risks.

"We know best, _Padawan_. Your transport to-"

"Maybe your father was right. You aren't suitable to be a Jedi." Said a Twi-Lek to his left.

"Enough!" everyone stopped, but he was still staring daggers at me. _'There is no _emotion_, there is _peace_.'_ I mocked spitefully. A bunch of bullshit and they know it. I turned back towards the High Master. One thing Revan and I have in common is that we despise the Council. Bastila is doing a lot better after a few months of 're-reprogramming' her. Poor girl was but a puppet of the Council's will. I'll show them what happens when you try to turn humans into emotionless drones.

"You may leave to pack your belongings. Your shuttle will arrive within the next two weeks." With a wave of his dark orange hand, the door opened and two guards, who Aono knew well, escorted him out. Four of the Jedi Masters present watched sadly as the poor youth walked away clenching his fists and jaw as he walked out. No more words were said.

As the doors closed, the Kel-Dor sighed as he slumped in his Council seat. Rubbing his forehead, Pon Toor announced, "That was the hardest thing I have _ever_ done." Sheena Ta, a Togrutan Master, comfortingly patted his shoulder and offered him an apologetic smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

…_Padawan Quarters…_

"Exiled." I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. _'When did I start to be so careless? …Ah geez, Bas. I'm so sorry.'_

I stood on the patio of my quarters with my eyes closed, legs spread slightly, and hands held behind my back, quietly meditating. It was getting late, about 21 standard hours in the day and the wind was picking up slightly as my light brown cloak billowed along with it.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come on in." I called from the patio. From there, you can see Coruscant's beautiful sunset. The door slid open with a _whoosh, _revealing Bastila Shan; my fellow Padawan learner and best friend. She had been terribly upset with the news of my exile for the past week. Shit, I not ready for this. You could tell she was crying from the redness of her eyes, which meant she was taking this harder than her Jedi training could handle. _That's_ saying something.

"Bas…" I felt my eyes sting as they watered up a bit and I turned my face away in shame. Bastila locked the door behind her and surprisingly ran towards me, crushing me in a fierce embrace, nuzzling her nose on my shoulder, inhaling my scent deeply before faint sobs shook her delicate body. I blushed, because her 16 year old developing breasts were squishing against me.

_'Okay, I'll tell her now. I HAVE to! 5 years is long enough... Come on! Get your _balls_ in the _sack_ and GO!' _I mentally motivated myself.

Bastila looked up in my 'warm, fudge brownie eyes' as she calls it and I was clearly shocked to see how beautiful she'd gotten over the years. "Tsukune... I-I have to say it! If I don't, I'll never get the chance to, and I'll live my whole life regretting it and I-" The Jedi was interrupted as I crossed my toes for good luck and crushed my mouth against hers, letting her feel my _passion_, my _love_ for her. I gave her everything I had in me.

_'Took the words right out of my mouth.'_ we both thought. I knew this because I quietly tapped into our bond. If anyone is the most subtle mind reader, it is I.

Passion. Love. Told to be two negatives for a Jedi. But you know what the math nerds say, _"Two negatives make a positive."_ And that's just what happened as Bastila wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tippy toes, for I was 5 foot 7, a good 4 inches taller than her, pulsating _her_ feelings through our forged Force bond. I was actually afraid she'd panic and tell the Masters, getting me into even more trouble! But I guess I should know better than that. She's been kind of leading me on for a while now.

I'll tell you what a Force bond is and how we got it in the first place later. It ain't easy! Eventually, I grabbed her shoulders and pulled away gently to breathe, both of us lightly gasping for air. But only for a moment. The love I had for her was too great at the time. One kiss won't do it.

"We're going with you! I'll find a way-" She managed to get that out before her lips were busy doing other activities. "To be-" Again, she was cut off. _"with you…"_ She whispered. The two lovers (us) stared in each other's eyes for the longest time until I leaned in to decorate her lovely pale jaw with feather-light kisses.

"I'll keep... the b-bond open. I'll do my best to keep it st-strong." Bastila offered. "As soon as I can find a ship we'll-!" I locked lips with her once more to get that marvelous taste in my mouth again.

"I love you, Bastila. I'm not afraid anymore..." Suddenly, my eyes widened in fear/shock momentarily before setting in a cold glare as I turned my head sharply out towards the balcony. I could have sworn I felt the corruptive presence of a dark Jedi, about 2 kilometers from the balcony. It's not all that hard really. Even if you have never felt it before, you can tell by the dark, freezing shadow creeping in the back of your mind. Bastila isn't as finely attuned to the Force as I am, so I doubt she felt it.

"Tsukune?"

I stepped away from Bastila and jumped on the railing of the patio, subconsciously using the Force to balance myself, and closed my eyes, concentrating, digging deep within the roots of the Force to expand my senses.

"_Tsukune!"_ she whispered/screamed. _"Get down from there, you _twit_!" _Nope, I take it she didn't feel it. Bastila yanked on my brown cloak, causing me to choke and yelp in surprise, consequently landing on top of her, limbs sprawled all over. Heh, I must be extremely paranoid. A dark Jedi? Here in the heart of Corascant? Wow, I sound like my friend Carth. I met him on Telos back on some mission to negotiate a treaty for mining Peragian fuel.

Getting over my "Twittiness", Bastila's features settled on a gentle, heart-swelling smile. "I love you too, Tsukune. I love you too." she confessed as she pressed her face against my tunic-covered chest. Never being able to get enough of what I like, I leaned in to kiss her once more, but was curious by what she said a while back.

"Wait... _We?_" Bastila looked away shyly as her blush became more prominent. "R-Revan feels the same way about you too, so it's only fair that we share you! She's the only one though. If I ever see you with another Padawan, I swear to the Force you shall regret it!" Bastila stated as she grabbed the front of my robes and growled in mock anger. We shared a moment of laughter and Bastila was kind enough to aide me with my packing. Occasionally, quick glances were tossed while the other wasn't looking.

But, really. Revan likes me too? I never woulda guessed. I thought she only acted so openly the way she does because it was just her personality... Damn. I looked into our past conversations and little outings and trainning sessions, and it all made sense. She did love me. I was just too blind to realise it. What a jerk. Oh well, I'll just make it up to her. A small smile crepted on my face as I mentally planned my course of action for the next time I see her.

...

Gah, this silence is too awkward for me to think! Come on, say somethin', Tsu. No longer feeling able to keep the silence, I decided to break the ice. "So... when did you two make this decision?" Bastila straightened her tunic out after bending down to set the suitcase on the floor and replied, "I-it was a while ago. Three weeks ago, I guess. We were playing a little truth-or-dare and it just... you know. We mostly did truth because it's "more daring than dare",_ 'or so say the AL-migh-ty Revan!'_" Bastila finished in a 'manly' voice with her hands on her hips, causing us to burst in laughter. I don't know how long we'll be apart, or if we'll even see each other again, but I'm definitely going to miss this.

"She also said that she... Never mind, I'll let her tell you. No need to take _that_ away from her too." Tsukune tilted his head in confusion. Picking up, Bastila added, "Your f-first kiss." again, Bastila's cheeks were dusted red and couldn't look me in the eye. I laughed at her shyness, and she threw a nearby pillow at me before I tackled her to the bed, lips just hovering of hers. Those steel gray-blue eyes were so filled with emotion. If I did this a few years ago, I'd be in Hell.

Just then, the door slide open. Both Padawans froze like ice, until the intruder asked, "Was somebody talking about _me_?" I totaly lost my balance and fell on Bastila in shock! If I didn't hear her moan as we had our unexpected kiss, I would have been afraid I had hurt her! Breaking the kiss, I got up and yelled, "Don't do that! Do you know how freaked out we were? I almost piss-" I'm pretty sure my jaw would have hit the floor if I were a cartoon.

There was Revan, standing in the middle of the doorway, tapping the end of an advanced security spike above her right breast. Her smokey silk black hair was out of the usual ponytail and was cascading wavily past her shoulders. Normally it wouldn't be that long, but I thought it looked better long. Instead of the standard Padawan robes she wore 24/7, she was fitted in a light blue silk dress that really brought out her gray blue eyes. Not to mention how revealing it was. I could even see the slight raise of her nipples as it hardened to the outdoor's colld front. Even though she's kinda a rogue Jedi, this was a little _too_ flirty for Revan's normal.

Bastila looked at me, to Revan, and back again, noticing it had been a good minute of me gauking at her body. Bastila leaned over to me while I was momentarily distracted and wacked me on the arm! "Ouch! That really_ hurt_..." Revan smiled as she locked the door behind her and walked to me leisurely and picked up my arm, kissing the spot where Bastila swat me. It didn't really hurt, we all know that. It was just a good opportunity. Me, being the somewhat shy, not-so-innocent boy we all know and love, blushed as I hugged Revan. Stupid hormones. Making me all flustered.

"Tsu?" Revan questioned. The Jedi smiled as I tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. Just a little peck. Revan's eyes widened as she yanked off me and PUNCHED my face in! The pain, oh the PAIN! Bastila, that liar!...Nah, some would like that to happen, but no. What really happened was this:

I tilted her chin up to look in my eyes and felt a strange warmth simmering in her blue eyes. Usually they look like a cold steel, or even silver if she was angry, but now they're like sapphires. I lost myself in them. It was enough to do the insane. :}

Her eyes widened in shock, but soon she closed them and relaxed, kissing me back. I released her arm, and Revan wrapped them around my neck. As my tongue touched her lips, Revan immediately opened her mouth, allowing it to enter. After a few seconds my tongue freely roamed in her mouth, but Revan decided to fight back. Her tongue started to attack mine, but this was no use. Once I established my dominance, I wasn't going to give up. Finally Revan submitted to me. Soon after that, we broke our kiss for the fresh air.

"Finally, something I beat you at." I smiled at her and she nodded, lightly chuckling.

**_BWEEP!_**

**_BWEEP!_**

"Crud," I stood up properly and activated the device. Joy swept over my heart as I saw it was my former Master, Zhar. "Master Zhar! What can I do for you?" Zhar was my favorite Master at the Academy. Zhar knew my parents very well and were best friends. Ever since they died, it was this Master who helped me grieve, unlike the other Masters who stuck to the Jedi Code and told my to remeber the beginning of the Jedi Code: There is no emotion, there is peace. In other words, 'Suck it up and get over it.'

The girls helped me out too. In fact, if it weren't for my parent's death, we'd never be as close as we are today.

[Tsukune, meet me at the hanger bay. Bring Padawans Shan and Aralle as well.] Zhar's indifferent expression remained on his face as he closed communications. I knew the girls could see my face darkened and were worried about me, obviously not hearing the conversation. _'How does he know? They would be in major trouble if the council caught any suspicion.'_

Then, I had an epiphany! Oh, what a wonderful day!...If I wasn't being exiled. "Bastila, Revan, come with me!" Said girls tilted their heads in a "Huh?" position. I shook my head repeatedly. "To Dantooine! We can still be together! I can ask Master Zhar to transfer you to the Enclave there-" "Really? You think it can happen?" I nodded and Bastila squeezed me in a tight bear hug. Revan, not wanting to be outdone, ran into both of us with a hug of her own and we fell on the bed in one jumbled, giggly mess. After a while, Revan spoke up, voicing a... strange suggestion. It was the dirtiest thing I have ever had the privilege of hearing from her at that point.

"We should have a threesome some time...I bet _that_ would be _nice_." Bastila and I's head darted towards Revan's to see her casually staring at the ceiling, rubbing our arms. "But first, we should go pack, then see Zhar."

With that said and done, we got out of our stupor and followed Revan to her quarters.

Back at the hanger bay, Zhar gazed at his commlink and a small smile formed on his face. [I've always known.]

15 minutes later, Revan, Bastila, and I arrived in tow with three bags of luggage. Mine was filled to the rim with all of my family's belongings. I also had a 6 by 6 inch prototype storage cube I had been working on since I was twelve (genius) which held 4 black cloaks, 4 tan and brown robes, and a special robe and armor Revan found in some Sith tomb, complete with a metal mask. It also held basic living necessities, some lightsaber parts and crystals, _several_ love letters from Bastila and Revan they wrote but never had the courage to give them to me until recently, and a gold necklace with two pieces Revan made for me with the center stone made from her first lightsaber. Purple, of course.

Zhar smiled at the trio as they came into view. "I was starting to worry you weren't going to come. Everything is in order?" he asked. Tsukune glanced sadly at Bastila for a second and back to Zhar, surprised to be pulled in a hug by the Master...

That was all I could remember. Try as I might, everything else was just blank. _'Bastila, Revan...'_

By the time I woke up, I was in a bright, white room and… bound to a table? Hearing the unmistakable sound of a door opening and closing, followed by light footsteps, I turned my head to face a priest garbed in white with glowing white eyes accompanied by a brunette assistant with long twin braids.

I stretched out with the Force to sense any hostility and founded none. "You're awfully calm. Do you understand my language?" the priest asked. I tapped into the Force once again to get a basic understanding of the stranger's question and shook no.

I bet the priest expected this and pulled out a dark violet stone, smooth and clear, made of the highest quality of amethyst. It has been enchanted to help its user pick up languages and understand what others say. All on a gold chain.

"Here." The priest smiled and hung the necklace around my neck. The stone glowed violet for a moment before dying down to its normal glow. I cringed at the high pitched screech the gem was internally emitting. "Hello, traveler. It seems you are in quiet a predicament." Now that I could easily understand the priest, I felt somewhat better. But his last statement unnerved me. A predicament?

"Wh-where are they? Are they..ok? Are they alright?" I asked slightly slurrily. Apparently, I hit my head a little too hard on the landing. The headmaster chuckled a chuckle that could send even the darkest Sith Lord shivers. "Your companions, Revan and Bastila, are fine. They are resting in a room of the girls' dormatories right now. Would you like to see them?" Duh, I nod yes slowly as he unbound the leather restraints.

"My assistant will escort you the the Girls' Dorm building. Please refrain from entering another girl's room. I won't be able to guarantee your safety. Hmm, hmm." It will probably be the only time i'll ever see him smile normally if I see him again. I'll ask Revan and Bastila the whereabouts of my ship later.

I examined myself in a nearby mirror and saw that I was still in my battle tunic with four lightsabers attached to my belt. **(A/N: Think of Anakin Skywalker's tunic Epi. II) **Just looking at the hilts I knew which they were. The front left and right sabers were violet (left) and yellow (right) and the two in the back were my double-bladed sabers green (left) and blue (right). I see Revan also consealed my knives on the outside of my boot. I saw that my black cloak was on the back of an antique looking chair, so I walked to it and slipped it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked down the dorm hall of the fourth floor. The room was on on the very end, but which? There was a door on each side! I glanced to my right and left, shifting my head to look at both of them. I reached out with the Force for our bond, but Bastila closed her end. _'So much for keeping it strong, eh Bas?'_ I thought bitterly. Deciding on a rather...childish tactic, though I really should have known better than to do this, I closed my eyes and, instead of using the Force like I should have known better, I raised my right finger and...

"Ennie, Meanie, Mynie, Moe. Catch the Kath hound by the toes. If he hollers, let him go. Ennie, Meanie, Mynie, Moe!" My finger landed on the left and I opened the door, shutting it quickly and quietly as I entered. Hey, the left usually changes my life. Why not? When I turned around after hearing the door click shut, I saw the gates of Heaven, then s weird spray of red I have never seen before, heard a scream, and finally... Darkness. Yep, I died. How unfortunate.

Well, I'll see you later to tell you about my adventure in heaven...or Hell. I don't really know all the specifics right now. The author has another stupid fanfiction to do. Some sort of dragon story or something? It had 'lover' in the title too. I'm drawing a blank here. I don't really care unless if it's my story.

Farewell, and may the Force be with you.

**P.S. Following chapters will be in 3rd person.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lol, you are all so confused. Ok, first thing's first. The pairing is TsukuneXMoka/Bastila/Revan(girl). Revan and Bastila are NOT Kurumu and Mizore! That is all for now. And the ending... You tell me what you think it is. ;)


End file.
